Reflections
by DarkRumurs
Summary: Contestshipping fic,it's the last contest of the year and May, Drew, Harley are all there, what's going to happen, and who's this mysterious girl wut does she have to do with Drew?
1. Chapter 1

Chapt1

It was around six o' clock in early January, and a young girl around the age of eighteen looked down on her town from a small hill. The setting sun's beautiful glow made her golden blonde hair shimmer. Red, brown, orange and yellow leaves flew in the wind, dancing their beautiful autumn dance.

The girl closed her pale blue eyes and held a picture against her chest. After some time she sighed and opened her eyes, while bringing the picture into focus. The girl gently stroked the picture with the index finger of one hand, while tightly holding onto it with the other, for fear it might fly away with the wind. The sun was just about to set and it would be night time soon, with a heavy heart and sad sigh, the girl walked home.

MEAN WHILE…..

"Ok, so this is Violet City huh?" a young brunette girl asked herself as she walked into town. "I better get to the pokemon center, it's getting pretty late." She said out loud to no one in particular as she walked straight towards the big building with a red roof. The young brunette entered to be greeted by a nurse with pink hair and a sweet smile.

"Hi Nurse Joy." The girl greeted the nurse as she walked up to her. "Oh hello." The nurse said in a very sweet and soft voice. "I was wondering if you could give me a room for the night." The girl asked with a smile. "No problem." Nurse Joy said while handing the young girl a key. Just as the girl was about to head to her room, "Excuse you me, but you wouldn't happen to be May from Petalburg City? Would you?" the nurse asked.

"Yea, that's me." The girl turned around saying, curiosity lurking in her mind. "Well, you have a message from your brother Max. He said to call him as soon as you arrived here. He said that he was in Mauville City and was staying in the Pokemon Center there. " The nurse said, "Ok, thank you Nurse Joy." May said happily as she turned away. Nurse Joy went back to work with everything else she had to do.

'I wonder what Max wants. I hope he's ok. I knew I shouldn't have let him travel by himself, what if something horrible happened, oh no!' May thought panicking as she waited for the other end of the receiver to pick up. "Hello, Mauville City pokemon Center, how may I help you?" came a sweet voice from the other end, and soon a picture of Nurse Joy came into view. "Oh, hello Nurse Joy, do you remember me?" May asked the pink haired nurse on the other end. "Oh, of course, hello May, it's nice to see you again, yes Max told me he was expecting a call from his sister, Ill get him." Nurse Joy said happily, as a Chansey appeared next to Nurse Joy. "Chansey, could you please go get Max?" "Chansey!" it said happily as the pink pokemon skipped off happily. In a few seconds Max appeared.

Nurse Joy and Chansey left to let the two siblings talk alone. "Wow Max, you've changed a lot." May said smiling, relieved to see that her brother is ok. "So why'd you call me?" May asked curiously.

"Well you see I was trying to reach you on your cell to tell you that I just got my badge from Watson at the Mauville Gym, but you didn't answer your cell, so I got pretty worried. Then I thought it was because you were in the woods, so I asked Nurse Joy to tell you to call me because I knew this was your next stop." Max said smiling. "You didn't call me once!" May said, defensively.

"Yes I did!" Max said, not wanting to lose an argument with his sister. "Let me check." May said as she pulled out a pink cell phone. "Oh he he he he…" May said as she turned on the phone. "My phone was off the whole time and it says that I have 10 missed calls!!??! And they're all from you." May said as Max sweat dropped.

"Well I just wanted to make sure you were ok, so I gotta go, later." Max said as the screen went blank. May sighed as she walked up to her room. After changing into her pajamas she went and laid on her bed, not really sleeping, just thinking.

'Wow it's been almost a year since I started out in Johto by myself. Max decided to stay in Hoen to start his journey there with his Treecko, and Ash and Brock are…last I heard in Shinou. We've all changed so much, especially Max, I mean he traded in his glasses for contacts, and he looks so mature and much older. While I'm still the same old me. But I guess that's a good thing, huh?' May thought as she rolled over to a more comfortable position. 'So exactly why am I here? I know why, it's because of _him_. I chased him all the way here, why? Because I love him? It's like that matters, considering how many times he makes fun of me. He acts like a total jerk to me and I still love him. Why I don't even know.' May sighed once again and drifted off into sleep.

MEANWHILE….

The blonde haired girl walked home with her head low and looking down at the ground. "Megan! Come on already, it's getting late." A woman about middle age or older called out the window. She too had pale blue eyes, but her hair was a mahogany color. "I'm coming Mama!" the blonde haired girl called out as she ran to the house, hiding the picture in her pocket.

"Were you training for the contest?" the mother asked as the girl came up to the house. "Yes mama, I'm sorry I'm so late, I guess I lost track of time." The girl, Megan said, conveniently forgetting to tell her mother that she had been daydreaming of _him_ again. Her mother never liked it when she did that because she said that it was just getting her hopes up. Megan darted into the house and ate her dinner quickly and went straight to her room. When she was once again in the privacy of her own room she took out the picture and laid it on her desk beside her bed. She once again took a quick look at the green haired and green eyed boy in the picture and went to sleep.

**I know it was kinda short and it doesn't make much sense right now, but it will later on, and I just thought that this was a perfect place to stop at so…I'm sorry to all of you who are confused, just wait for the next chapter and hopefully you wont be confused. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your comments:**

**Yes**

**romancerox **

**dshnsh**

Chapt2

The next day came so fast, May thought that she had just gotten to sleep only a few minutes ago. "Ahhh!!" May yawned and stretched as she got up for the morning. She went and put on her pink spaghetti strap and her black hoodie like vest. After that she got her pink head band to hold back her hair, she no longer had it parted in the center. After her hair was done, she proceeded to put on her black gloves with pink on the finger part.

"Ok, I'm all done, now time for training, the contest is only in two days." May said as she left the Pokemon Center. Down the road, Megan had gotten up early as well and was going to train for the contest too. Her long golden blonde hair whipping around because of the wind, and a warm smile on her face.

"Oh that looks like a perfect place" May said walking over to a secluded but open space. "Let's go Espeon!" May said as she twirled and spun before releasing her pokeball. "Es – peon!" the purplish pokemon greeted it's trainer gleefully.

While somewhere close by, "Let's go! Belossom!!" Megan said releasing her flower pokemon. "Bella!" it chirped seeing it's trainer. "We have to train good, the contest is in only two days, k?" Megan asked her pokemon who looked up at her excited. "Bela!" it answered.

"Ok, let's see your petal dance!" Megan ordered happily. "Bela!" it chimed as it let out beautiful pink petals. "Oh no! Belossom get control of that petal dance, fast!" Megan told her pokemon seeing how the attack was getting out of control, but it was too late, Belossom was unable to control it.

"We have to make sure it doesn't hurt anybody!" Megan said chasing after the flower petals.

"Ok, Espeon use Icy wind!" May ordered as Espeon blew out tiny snowflakes, "Now use physic!" May said pointing towards the small little snowflakes. "Espeon!" it said as it started to glow a blue – ish color, then suddenly the tiny snowflakes stopped in mid air. "Now aurora beam!" May ordered for a final attack, but suddenly just as Espeon leapt into the air it was struck down by petal dance. "Espeon!" May screamed as she worriedly went over to her hurt pokemon. "Espeon!" it said as it got up again, barely even injured.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Megan said as her golden locks flew behind her. "You see me and Belossom was practicing petal dance and it got out of control. Is it ok?" Megan asked coming over. "Yea, it's ok, and don't worry about it, we all lose control every now and then." May said smiling and looking up at her.

'I cant believe it, Petal Dance hit Espeon directly, but not even a scratch.' Megan thought as she looked over the purplish pokemon who was happily snuggling with her trainer. "Oh my gosh! You're May! Aren't you?" Megan said getting a closer look at May.

"Uh…yea!" May said smiling. "Oh are you going to enter the contest here?" Megan asked curiously. "Yup." May replied as Megan looked down sadly. "Uh…what's the matter?" May asked as she saw the sad look on Megan's face. "Well it's just that I was planning on entering, but now that such a great coordinator like yourself is entering….there's no point." Megan said sadly. "Don't say that!" May said as she and Megan got off the ground.

"Look it doesn't matter what other people think, as long as you try hard and do your best, you'll be fine. Besides how do you know you wont win if you never try?" May asked making Megan cheer up. "Right!" Megan said smiling. "By the way, I'm Megan!" Megan introduced herself and held out her hand. "Well you know my name." May said smiling as she took Megan' hand. "Do you mind if I…train with you?" Megan asked shyly. "Of course not! I'm sure it would help us out too." May said accepting her offer.

"I don't think it's such a good idea for _you_ to be _teaching_ her, do you?" came a voice from behind the duo. The two girl turned around to see none other than the king of jerks himself Drew. "Drew! What's that suppose to mean?!!?" May said getting angry. "Drew…" Megan whispered while blushing. "It means that someone who is as inexperienced, or should I say talent less as you should be teaching someone else, aren't I right?" Drew said in an arrogant voice and his smirk plastered on his face.

"Wow…it's the famous Drew!" Megan said, a bit louder than last time, and May turned to face her. "Are you one of Drew's fans?" May asked a bit saddened that yet again, he has one more fan. "It was because of him I decided to become a coordinator." Megan said looking down blushing. "I was wondering…if you would ….give me your autograph…" Megan asked swallowing hard and taking out a scrap book of pictures of Drew.

"Sure," Drew said, with a warm smile . Megan looked up at him quite surprised, usually he was very mean towards his fans, he refused to even look at them let alone give them an autograph. "Here you go." Drew said as he handed Megan back her scrap book. "Oh, thank you." Megan said smiling. "Try not to get any ridiculous advice from May over there, they wont help you out much." He said teasingly. "What was that!?!?" May asked she held her clenched fist up in the air. Drew just smirked and disappeared into the deep thicket.

"Wow, you're so lucky that you know Drew and are friends with him. I wish I was like that." Megan said hugging her scrap book close to her and daydreaming.

"Really? I mean he's such a jerk to me…but I guess even he has his sweet points, you know if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't even be here right now. He's helped me out so much, like giving me advice and helping me when Harley tried something…I guess…he's not so bad after all…" May said, talking to herself mostly, not even realizing that Megan was there.

"May," Megan started off seeing the young brunette's dazed expression. "Hmm…" May asked coming back to reality. "Do you love him?" Megan asked slyly.

"Whaaa!!??!" May stuttered blushing a deep red. "Well, you looked like you were in deep thought back then…" Megan said giving her a look.

"Well…it doesn't really matter if I love him or not…it's not like he loves me back…not that I like him or anything…" May said catching herself. "YOU do like him, don't you?" Megan asked. "Uh.." was all that May could say.

"Well, you and I are rivals from now on, not just in contests, but also for Drew's love." Megan said as she walked off.

"Rivals for Drew's love?" May asked herself as she blushed just thinking about it. "Espeon!" Espeon said calling May's attention back to it. "That's right, I don't have time to be thinking about this, the final contest of the year is held today, so I have to win, otherwise I cant compete in the Grand Festival." May said looking down at her faithful pokemon.

The two of them trained and practiced for a while. Until it was really late and time to head back. So May called back Espeon and made her way to the Pokemon Center. 'Sigh. I wonder if Drew even thinks of me? I mean why does that jerk have to say such mean things to me?!!?' May thought getting angry. 'Maybe I could confess my love to him.' May thought, a smile lighting up her face, but soon it turned into a frown, ' And then what May? He'll just laugh at you…if you're lucky he wont say anything and just walk away.' May thought disappointed as she walked into the room.

The next two days were filled with training, she saw Megan many a times, but each time Megan just walked away. She sometimes saw Drew who just made fun of her. She even saw Harley, who just got her angry by always causing trouble for her, like ruining her training and such. The two days passed, saying that those two days were eventful was an understatement. But May survived and got some training at least, done.

Although you couldn't quite see the fireworks, you definitely could hear the ear popping sounds of them. Inside the contest hall everyone was abuzz. All preparing themselves for the contest. Their attentions were now all focused on the screen as the announcer came out. Her blonde curls bouncing as she excitedly entered the stage and announced the beginning of the contest. She then introduced all the judges and afterward introduced the first coordinator.

The first few coordinators did their appeals, and soon it was Megan's turn. "Let's go Belossom!" She said as she threw Belossom's pokeball. "Belossom, use double team!" "Bella!" it said as it made countless copies of itself in a circle. "Now use your razor leaf!" Belossom did as it was told and soon, amidst the copies of Belossom a whole bunch of twirling leaves could be seen. "Now finish it off with Petal Dance!"

Belossom did as it was told, and in the center of all the copies flower petals were mixed in with beautiful sparkling leaves.

"That was an amazing appeal!" the announcer said as Belossom and Megan took a bow.

"Wow, they're good." May said as she watched the performance from the back room.

After Megan had performed, a few others did their appeals as well. "Now it's time for our next coordinator!" the announcer said as she said May's name outloud.

"Ok, let's go, hit the stage, Espeon!" May said as she spun and twirled before releasing her pokemon.

"Espeon!" it said as it stood straight and it's fur glimmered in the light.

"Espeon! Let's go, just like we practiced, use Icy wind!" May said pointing in the air.

"Espeon!" it said as it blew out tiny snow flakes. "Now use physic." May ordered.

Espeon started to glow a blu – ish color and the snowflakes froze in mid air. "Now, finish it off with psybeam!" May said, they had changed the routine few minutes before the contest had actually started.

"Espeon!" it said before unleashing the attack, and the snowflakes turned into tiny, sparkling water droplets.

'It's good thing, Espeon has so much experience, other wise we wouldn't have been able to pull it off.' May thought with a sigh.

"As expected of the great May!" The announcer said as May and Espeon took a bow.

After May, there were still some more coordinators, but May had yet to see Drew or Harley.

'I thought they were going to enter the contest. Maybe they've already got their ribbons and are just watching.' May thought.

MEANWHILE….

"Oh, darling, I know how you feel." Said Harley to Megan, who just looked at him confused.

"You're in love with Drew, but he's only got eyes for May. But you see, but you see, I know how to get him to like you!" Harley said in his high pitched voice.

"Really? How?" Megan asked, with a bit of hope in her eyes.

"Yes, you see, all you have to do is…." Harley said whispering in Megan's ear the plan.

"Are you sure about this Harley?" Megan asked, a bit unsure.

"Of course I am darling." Harley said as he sent her a flying kiss and walking away.

"Ok…" Megan said as she watched the purple haired coordinator walk away.

"Now may I have your attention please!" the blonde haired announcer said, making everyone look at the screen.

"The pairings for the battles are as follows." She said as she left the screen and the pictures of the coordinators that made it though came on.

Both May and Megan had appeared on the screen.

"Now the matches are as followed." She said as the pairing started.

May and Megan looked in shock as they were matched for a battle. Soon their eyes met, and May could see the determination in Megan's eyes.

While in the audience, Harley looked on with an evil grin.

**Oh, no! what's Harley planning? Where's Drew in all of this? He he he…sorry, but you're just gonna have to wait.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your comments:**

**sharpiequeen666**

**trixy14**

**harvestmoonfreak**

Chapt3

May and Megan's battle was scheduled to be the second match of the day.

"Look May, you may be a great coordinator, but I'm going to beat you and then prove to Drew just how great I am!" Megan said to her before walking away.

'Why does she think that Drew likes me?' May sighed, 'There's no way he could love me, I mean the way he acts to me all the time…he just sees me as a rival, or a friend if I'm lucky.' May sighed again, but soon shoved the thought out of her head. She had to think about her contest battles.

The first match was over and a boy with dark blue hair and onyx eyes came out the victor. "Now, the second match is between Megan and May!!" the announcer said as she got out of the way.

Megan looked up into the audience, and saw Harley giving her a thumbs up sign, and she nodded to him. Just as Megan was about to turn her attention back to May, she saw a certain green haired coordinator. He seemed as if he was watching someone intently. Megan followed to where he was looking and soon found herself looking on May.

'I'm going to beat you May and then Drew will see how great I am. Then he's going to fall in love with me!' Megan thought inwardly.

'What is she up to?' May thought inwardly, she had noticed Megan nodding her head and saw it was toward Harley. 'She wouldn't actually be working with Harley, would she?' May thought, a bit hurt and betrayed.

"Let the battle begin!" the announcer said as the clock started. It was a double battle for the second part, and May knew just who to chose.

"Go! Espeon! You too, Ledian!" she said calling out her pokemon.

"Ok, you come on out, Belossom, and Skipbloom!" Megan released her pokemon.

"Espeon use Psybeam! Ledian use swift!" May ordered her pokemon, and they did as they were told. A direct hit caused Megan's pokemon to fall to the ground.

'Now, it's time for some fun…' Harley said smiling and taking out a button. From the side Drew watched him and waited to see what he was going to do.

Harley pressed down on the red button, and suddenly back on the stage.

"Espeon, go and use Tackle, Ledian use Comet Punch!" May ordered, "Ledian!" "Espeon!"

"Espeon!" Espeon cried out as it was unable to move. "Wait…what's going on!??!" May said in panic. "Ledian?" Ledian said as it came over to it's friend to help.

Megan taking advantage of this situation said, "Belossom use Petal Dance! Skipbloom use Cotton Spore!" Megan ordered her pokemon.

"Skipbloom!" "Belossom!" they said as they went in for the attack. Just as they attacked, Harley released the button and Espeon was released as they flew back.

"Ledian, Espeon, are you two ok?" May asked worriedly, as her pokemon got up off the floor and nodded their head to say that they're ok.

"Espeon use Physic and Ledian try you Mach Punch!" May ordered,

Harley once again pressed a button, and small little waves went out and confused May's pokemon so that they became confused and attacked each other.

"Oh my, it seems that May's Pokemon aren't cooperating very well, this is going to cause her some points." The announcer said as May's points went down.

"Ledian, Espeon what's going on?!?" May called out, quite confused herself.

Meanwhile back in the audience, Drew noticed all of this and walked up to Harley, "What are you planning? Hand over the remote…" Drew threatened. Harley's face contorted in anger and handed over the remote, knowing that he was no match for Drew.

But then a wicked smile lit up his face, "It doesn't matter, you're too late anyways, she's going to lose no matter what!" Harley said as he walked out.

"Glad the two of you are back!" May said to her pokemon as they were confused no longer. But she frowned as she saw that there was only two minutes left and she had lost more than half her points while Megan still had most of her points.

"Ok, Espeon use Icy wind, and Ledian use Hyper Beam!" May said getting back her confidence.

"Dodge it you guys!" Megan called out to her pokemon. "Now, Ledian go in for a comment Punch!" May said as she pounded her fist into the air.

"Espeon use Physic to stop them!" May ordered and Espeon did as it was told. "Ledian!" Ledian said as it charged in for a comment punch and landed a direct hit on Skipbloom.

"Now, Ledian use Swift!" May ordered her pokemon, "Espeon use Physic to boost up Swift's power!" May ordered and with that, both Skipbloom and Belossom were knocked out, making May the winner.

"I lost?" Megan said in a quiet and disappointed whisper.

"Now, onto the next battle!" the announcer said as May and faced her final challenger. It didn't take her long before she won and stood on the stage with confetti falling over her soft brown hair as she held the ribbon in the air.

"You tried to cheat, didn't you?" Drew asked, startling Megan, who turned around. "I did it to win…to win you over!" Megan pleaded with him.

"By cheating?" Drew asked, suppressing his anger. "Harley…Harley said…" Megan tried to explain.

"Harley is a liar who doesn't care about anyone but himself, he would do anything to get back at May, and that means even pretending to help you out." Drew said, feeling a bit sorry for her, before he walked away.

Megan watched him leave as tears came to the brim of her eyes. 'He's so different, I remember when he would be so cold to others, but that wasn't how he acted at all. He's changed in a place I cant reach, some how she's reached a place he hides form he world and made him…nicer.' Megan thought as she saw Drew and May fighting.

'His once cold hearts been melted by her. I…I….was a fool to think that I could be able to actually be able to reach him.' Megan thought as tears rolled down her eyes. As soon as she saw Drew leave, Megan wiped away her tears, and walked over to May.

"May, I'm sorry, I was so caught up in impressing Drew, that I even turned to cheating to win." Megan said lowering her head.

"It's ok, I can kinda see why you did it." May said with a warm smile.

"I'm not going to try and fight you for him anymore. I know that I've already lost." Megan said as she smiled and walked away.

May looked at her confused, and then seeing Drew at the door way she went over to him.

"Thank you," May said to him, he had told her what had happened with Harley.

"Yea, what ever, it's not like I did it for you, I mean I only did it cuz it would hurt my pride as a great coordinator if I just sat back and let that happen." Drew lied looking away from her.

"Well, either way, thank you." May said as she took the rose that Drew offered her. Then before leaving she gave him a peck on the cheek and left.

She never actually stayed long enough to see the fierce blush that crept up Drew's face. 'Oh my gosh! I cant believe that I actually did that!' May squealed on the inside as her heart rate just shot through the roof.

From the doorway Drew watched her with a small smile, as May herself smiled as she looked down at the rose in her hand.

THE END!!!

**I know it wasn't all that much contestshippy, but oh well, and also I know it was a bit corny, but I just tried it to see how it would work out! ;**


End file.
